Disparity
by churtoil820
Summary: "Sometimes, the only way to not damn oneself is by having reliable people to stand beside you." A story of Izuku under the influence of both heroic and villainous ideologies. - Warning: Spoilers for the Spin-Off: Vigilante - My Hero Academia Illegals.
1. Introduction

The heavy downpour of nightfall adds to the gloomy mood of the lone humble café; alongside it's somber lights and calming music, one wouldn't hesitate to just lay back and watch the time pass by through awash glossy window panes.

At least, that's what the Midoriya couple would love to do at the moment, if it weren't for the necessary clean up after an unexpected busy day.

As the last customer waves goodbye, Midoriya Inko locks the entrance and grabs the last of the used plates and silverware.

"Here's the last plate, dear," says Inko, as she steps into the kitchen, finding her husband wearing a matching green apron, washing the dishes.

"The last customer left?" He glanced at her, flicking a lock of dark brown hair from getting into his glasses.

"Yep, and I also finished mopping the floor and cleaning the tables. Another hard days work." She exclaims for the both of them.

He chuckles at her cheery attitude, scrubbing the last bits of scrap left on the platter. "Yeah, the start of classes definitely brought us new customers."

"Students and teachers of UA nonetheless." She smiles to herself, gazing back to the front of the restaurant. It was definitely a great idea to set up shop close to the UA campus. Not only did they manage to get more customers, but they were also able to please a few heroes who were clearly looking for a place to relax and take a break. It always felt worth it to them, whenever they witness the joyous laughter and happy smiles of their patrons. It's as if the work was a reward all on its own.

The sound of the dishwasher closing broke Inko out of her own thoughts, glancing back at her husband who was removing his apron, placing it back on the rack.

Inko could remember the first time she met Hisashi, he was always so exuberant and determined, he even had a dream of becoming a hero himself; but that dream didn't last long, after the two of them started dating. She wonders if he would have been one of the few heroes to visit the café if the two of them never got together.

She wonders if seeing the heroes everyday reminds him of that dream.

"What's on your mind." Hisashi asks, startling her, as he is now standing right beside her.

"Oh, nothing...just relaxing." She leans back on the kitchen counter, hoping her faux mannerism masked her emotions.

"You have that look on you whenever you overthink." He prods, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's just…the heroes. Don't they remind you...of your dream?"

"...well, sometimes"

"..."

"But you know, dreams change, and I've got a life that I'm happy with." He moves in front of her, slowly intertwining her hand with his own, golden rings touching. "And a loving wife that I love so dearly."

She blushes as she watches him kiss the back of her palm. Her previous worries melting away, replaced by a heartwarming feeling.

A passing vehicle swiftly illuminates the room. Vivid lights, entering and leaving.

"You know, every time I see those heroes. They remind me how different my life would have been if I stayed true to my dreams; and at the same time, how difficult it would all have been. I only had that dream because of how much heroes were glorified, how they were everywhere. Even going to school, everyone had the idea of heroes in their heads. Looking back at it now. I don't think I truly wanted to be a hero..." He looks away for a moment, hesitating, until looking back at her, smiling.

She smiles back.

The two of them stayed close, enjoying the moment, and the pleasant music from the empty café.

But it was all broken by a brisk knock coming from the front door.

"Did you flip the sign?" Hisashi asks..

"I'm pretty sure I did."

The two of them stepped out into the front, and notice that they couldn't see anyone from the door's windows. Albeit hesitant, Hisashi reaches out and opens the door, revealing a young injured green-haired boy, soaked from head to toe, carrying what seems to be an overly blanketed little baby girl.

"Oh, dear," says Inko, worriedly.

The couple allowed their guest to take shelter from the rain. While Hisashi went back to the kitchen to get the child something to eat, Inko wrapped a towel around boy and tended to his wounds.

"Where did you get all this?" Inko asked, cautiously, as she finished bandaging him.

The boy didn't bother answering and only look down, exhausted.

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

"..."

"What about her, is she your little sister?"

The boy looks at the neatly blanketed baby, one that is now definitely sleeping peacefully, thanks to the warm temperature, then he looks back at Inko, nodding to her question.

"Alright, where are your parents?"

The boy remains silent.

Before she could ask another question, her husband comes back, a plate of egg sandwiches and a bottle of hot cocoa, in hand.

"You've patched them up?" Hisashi asks, putting the food in front of the boy.

"Yeah," Inko answers, standing close to him. "But I can't seem to get anything out of him. I don't think they even have any parents to go back to." She whispered, sadly.

Hisashi sighs, scratching his head, wondering what to do. "Maybe we can call the heroes, surely they'll be able to help."

Hearing this, the green-haired boy quickly stood up from his seat, grabbing the baby, ready to bolt out of the building.

"Wait!" Hisashi shouts, quickly blocking the doorway. "Alright, we're not going to call the heroes." He glances out into the still pouring rain. It would be wrong to just leave such a young child out in the middle of the night, with a baby nonetheless. "What if we just call it a day. You and the baby-"

"Sister." The boy mumbled.

Hisashi glances at Inko, who nodded in his direction. "You and your sister," he corrected, "can just come home with us and we'll see what we can do in the morning, yeah?"

The boy glances between the couple and the baby in hand, then outside, eventually nodding in agreement.

"C'mon, our home is not too far from here." Inko gestured, while her husband opens an umbrella for them.

Together, they head for home.

_~~0~~_

"_Get back here you damn brat!" the beak mask wearing grunt shouts, stomping on the wet concrete floor of the darkened tunnel._

_The stomps sent shockwaves, causing the passageway to start crumbling; but before it all caves-in, an explosion triggers. The far end of the tunnel, left destroyed_—_disassembled_—_as the small distant green-haired figure escape through the pouring rain._

_Only one person had the ability to cause such destruction, except that person was nowhere near the vicinity._

"_Damn it! The boss is going to have my head." Before the grunt could rush out, the sound of vibrating rubble echoes. The tunnel starts to reassemble itself_—_atom by atom—until everything is back in its place, as if nothing had happened._


	2. Trigger Rising 1

"Could you refill this with water, Eri?" asks Inko, as she hands an empty pitcher to the white-haired five-year old girl.

The child only nods eagerly, taking the container as she runs off to the kitchen, always happy to lend a helping hand.

"What an obedient little daughter you have," commented an old lady, who was waiting for her order at the counter.

Inko subtly nods her head in agreement, "She takes after her parents," she jokes, smiling.

Ever since Izuku and Eri stumbled upon their café four years ago, the Midoriya couple took it upon themselves to raise them as if they were their own. At first, it didn't seem such a good idea since they barely knew them, alongside the fact that they have little to no information regarding the two, but damn them if they were to turn their backs on defenseless children, and a baby nonetheless. Luckily, it didn't take long for all of them to get used to their new situation, especially since she and Hisashi were planning to have a child of their own for quite some time.

"One Swiss Panini, and a cup of Espresso, ready for take-out." Hisashi shouts from the kitchen as he places the food on the service window.

Inko smiles at her husband and grabs the meal, placing it on a paper bag. "Here you go Ma'am. Thank you for waiting, and please do come again."

By the time the customer waves goodbye, Eri comes back from the kitchen, carrying an overly filled pitcher, one that made Inko chuckle.

"Why thank you, Eri." She smiles, as Eri happily returns to her school work behind the counter.

Eri was a kindhearted little girl who always does what she's told, always eager to learn something new and appreciate the little things that comes her way, so it was always easy to look after her.

On the other hand, Izuku…well, the ten-year old boy seems to be responsible and independent on his own; often times insisting on doing hard work or buying groceries alone, despite her own protests. Occasionally, Inko would find him helping Hisashi—whether he's cooking in the kitchen or fixing up the family car—to which gives her enough reason to believe that the boy is just trying to find ways to repay them for their kindness, even though she doesn't think it's necessary.

Of course, despite all of the good things that has happened to all of them, it doesn't mean it didn't come without its own share of problems. One of which was Izuku's previous hesitation on having any authorities involved, neither hero nor police; as a result, it was impossible to provide them education without any official documents and registrations. Fortunately, he quickly grew out of that mindset for whatever reason—maybe being exposed to the hero customers helped—now they were not only able to send them to school, but also officially be their legal guardians.

Speaking of the green-haired boy,

"Hi, Inko-san. I bought the groceries." Izuku enters the café, paper bags in hand.

"Thank you dear, just leave them in the kitchen with Hisashi. How was school by the way?" She asks, watching Izuku reach for something inside one of the paper bags.

"It's the same as always, although they did ask us about our plans for the future."

"Oh, and what did you say?" She smiles to herself the moment she sees him pull out a familiar treat.

"I just said I wanted a decent paying job. Dunno why they were so surprised about it though." He shrugs, approaching Eri, hiding the gift behind his back. "Hey Eri, I have something for you," the curious expression of the little girl was instantly replaced by giddiness the moment he shows her the treat: A candy apple.

"Thank you, Izu-chan!" She eagerly accepts the gift with a cheerful expression, making the green-haired boy smile underneath the silver scarf he's wearing.

"Alright, I'll take these groceries to the kitchen now," Izuku waves goodbye to them, receiving a nod from Inko as she goes back to work.

-0-

The moment the kitchen door swung open, Hisashi already knew who it was because of the commotion outside. "Done with the groceries, Izuku?" He asks, without looking away from the vegetables he's chopping.

"Yep," Izuku replies, opening the fridge, making sure to not forget to place all the cold meat into the freezer. After finishing the task, he takes notice of the written orders on the counter. "Do you need any help with the cooking, Hisashi-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure! Have at it, kiddo." He smiles as he watches Izuku light up the old family stove with his quirk.

It's been such a long time since they found out about Izuku's quirk. It's actually quite surprising that he would have the same quirk as him, Fire Breath. Poor Inko thought he had an affair or something—hell, he was worried too—but after a few medical and quirk examinations, it proved that the green-haired boy was in no way connected to them. Despite that fact, he feels quite happy to know Izuku had the same quirk as him.

It filled him with a sense of pride.

"Um, Hisashi-san?" Izuku spoke suddenly, without looking away from the warm water on the heated pot.

"Hm? What's wrong kiddo?"

"Have you ever heard of the name, Eraserhead?"

The adult lifts an eyebrow, confused at the random question. "Eraserhead? Now where did you hear that?" The way the green-haired boy scrunched his eyebrows made Hisashi feel as if he said the wrong thing. "It's been a while since I've heard of that name."

"So you know about him," Izuku glances at him, eagerly waiting for his response.

Hisashi just dumbly stares back, confused. "Him?"

"Yeah...the hero, named Eraserhead."

"Oh, I thought you were talking about some kind of metal band." He nervously scratches his head, then suddenly notice the already boiling water. Quickly, he turns down the stove. "Sorry kiddo, I guess I don't know anything about the Eraserhead you're talking about."

"Ah, well...nevermind," Izuku just shakes his head and left the room, leaving Hisashi with an empty expression, staring at nothing.

~~0~~

The sound of an empty can hitting a rusty pipe echoes throughout the darkened alley.

"Hey, Katsuki. Let's go to that arcade that just opened."

"Oh, yeah! They're giving out freebies during its opening. We should definitely-"

"Couldn't the two of you think of anything else to do than waste my time?" the irritated blonde shouted, earning an annoying whine from the other two kids.

"What? C'mon, its the weekend. Even you should have some time to chill ou-"

A hand immediately covered his mouth, as Tsubasa shakes his head in nervousness.

Katsuki looks at the two of them, not too happy at what he would have said, but didn't bother to care. Since what do those two know. They're not going to be striving for the top like him.

As they continued on their way in the alley, they ended up turning a corner, finding three strangers in the distance. One of them is wearing a beige coat and fedora, a clipboard in hand. The second one is sporting an all black attire, except for the scarf—bandages?—being used to detain the third person, who seems to be knocked out but still breathing.

The moment tired eyes darts towards them, a feeling of unease fills the atmosphere.

"Move along, kids." Says the black-clad stranger.

The two nervous children would have immediately left the scene if it weren't for Katsuki, standing his ground. An unspoken question, communicated through glaring ruby eyes.

The fedora wearing stranger just sighed at his arrogance. "This is just a hero and police case," he shows his detective badge. "Me and Eraserhead here were investigating a crime. If you didn't see anyone else who may have been involved, then please, be on your way so we can continue our investigation."

Katsuki stares at the two of them, silent for a moment. "Haven't seen anyone."

The two adults glances at one another, a single nod coming from the detective.

"C'mon Katsuki. Let's get out of here," Tsubasa insisted, worriedly.

"Tsk, whatever. None of my business anyways." The blonde turns around, leaving. His lackeys in tow.

As soon as they left the area, the two boys immediately went into hysteria.

"Man, that was terrifying! Do you guys really believe they're the real deal?. I mean, I have never even seen that hero before."

"And he looks more of a stranger than a hero entirely. Do you think they might have been a villain," Tsubasa whispers.

"Idiot, don't say that who knows what could have happened to us."

Katsuki, who's had enough of their annoying exchange, stopped and glared at them. "Will the two of you just shut up already. None of that was our business; and if they were faking it, it's nothing on us."

"Yeah, but even someone with a powerful quirk as you, Katsuki, would have also been scared of facing actual villains."

"and didn't the detective guy said there could have been another person. What if that guy is still around here. What if he's the villain!" Tsubasa exclaims, receiving a nudge from the other.

"Shit, don't even think about that."

Katsuki was really getting tired of the two idiots. All they do is nothing but whine to him. "Didn't I told the two of you to shut up. If we ever run into that person, I'll personally kill them; it'll be practice for me when I get to UA anyways." Sparks flickers from his palm.

"UA! That's a really tough school to get to, Katsuki!"

"And I can't believe you're already thinking about that, we aren't even in Junior High right now."

"Shut up! That just means more time for me to train my quirk and-"

The three of them stopped.

A lone figure in the distance stands across, looking at them, unmoving.

The person looks as if they're the same age, but the only noticeable feature to prove that was how short the person was; everything else was hidden by baggy clothes, paper bags, and a silver scarf, being used as cowl, covering the person's facial features.

The tense silence between the two parties press on, until suddenly, a flock of birds pass by, casting a brief shadow on the unmoving figure.

Eventually, the mysterious figure turns around, walking onwards.

Katsuki and his lackeys were a bit hesitant to continue moving, wondering if they should wait for the person to be far ahead before taking another step. Unfortunately for them, Katsuki leads on with a blank expression, forcing them to follow.

The walk was silent now, that is until the person turns a corner, one that diverges from the group's original path. By the time they pass by said corner, they were wide-eyed, witnessing no pathway, only a dead end. No windows, doors, or even a way up.

Just a complete dead-end.

The buzzing of insects emphasize their deafening silence.

~~0~~

"The only info we have on him is that he's a part of a criminal organization known as the Villain Factory. He goes by the name, No. 6, or Scarred Man," says the detective.

"Well, that tells us how much anybody would want the guy arrested. The culprit is probably a vigilante." Eraserhead looks down on the knocked out convict. "What about his quirk?"

"His quirk is…" the detective searches through the database. "Acceleration: A quirk that allows the user to move at extreme speed, to the point of making it seem as if the user is teleporting. Luckily there's a limit to how long it can be used." He shows him his phone.

"Hmm. That's enough time for anyone to get away."


	3. Trigger Rising 2

"_People are shaped by the decisions they make. Whether it may be a success or a failure, their outlook on the world_—_their life_—_forever_ _changes. Yet sometimes life is the one that makes the decisions." _

_The Baritone voice echoes throughout the abyss. There was nothing that could be seen, other than the shadowed figure that eyelessly glares right through his being._

_"Do you understand what this means?"_

"Izuku?" Eri calls to him, pulling on his school uniform, trying to get his attention.

"Oh! Sorry, Eri. Took your teacher quite a while to dismiss your class, huh?" He takes her backpack, swinging it on his shoulder.

"We did make a mess of our room during art." She raises both of her hands, giggling.

Bits of colored paint coated her fingers, making the green-haired boy raise an eyebrow. "Your telling me you made a mess of your entire class? Eri, What would Inko-san think about this." He clearly feigned worry.

"Nu-uh, I wasn't the only one who did it. Everyone in the class did." She pouts, then suddenly grins. "I just led all of them into doing it."

"What!" Izuku was wide-eyed, until realizing she was only joking the moment she cheerfully runs ahead of him.

"Why you little mastermind, get back here." He happily chases after her, which wasn't hard considering her small stature, yet he chose to run at a slower pace.

That is until she suddenly bumps into someone at the corner of the sidewalk, causing her blue beret to fall off, revealing her white hair out in the open.

"Watch where you're going brat!" The messy looking junkie glared, towering over her with an intimidating aura.

Before anything else could happen, Izuku was immediately at her side, picking up the beret and placing it back on her head, making sure her hair is underneath. "Sorry about that sir." He bows his head, in hopes for forgiveness, while not removing his hands on both his and Eri's headwear.

The man silently scans the two of them for a while. The angered look on his face, never leaving. "Whatever, just stay out of my fucking way."

With that, the stranger left, leaving the two of them to be on their way.

"Sorry, Izu-chan." Eri looks up at him in sadness. Clearly feeling guilty for the accidental confrontation that could have gotten themselves into trouble.

Izuku just rubs her back, hoping to keep her at ease. "Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't anyone's fault." Then smiles at her. "Accidents happen, right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, unsure but still nodding.

She doesn't notice him glance back at the opposite direction, expressionless.

-0-

"Hey, hey, Shouta! Where the hell are we going?"

"Somewhere that isn't your comedy bar."

"What! The 'Brewing Laughter' ain't a comedy bar."

Tired eyes bore at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, it is a comedy bar. But their drinks are great! That you can't deny, yeah?" He waves a finger at him expectantly.

"Yeah, but it's my turn to choose where we're going. So I chose this place, and you can't refuse." The two adults, wearing casual clothing, stopped in front of the café.

"The Twinleaf café," he stares up at the sign, inquisitively. "Why am I not surprise you chose a place like this, Shouta?" The moment the doors opened, they were welcomed by the strong smell of caffeine and pastry. "Ah, now I know why." The relaxing music beats throughout the vicinity. "At least they have great taste in music." He starts swaying, whilst snapping his fingers, quite shamelessly.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Mic."

They both approached the counter, immediately getting recognized by the familiar green-haired owner.

"Ah, it's Aizawa-san," greeted Inko. "It's been awhile. Should I get you the usual?"

"That would be much appreciated." He nods, then nudges his eccentric friend. "What would you have, Mic?"

"Hmm, I'm not one for coffee so I'll just take the caramel frappe." He says, subtly earning a chuckle from Aizawa.

"That's still coffee."

"Oh, it is?"

Inko smiles at the two of them. "It is still coffee, Mic-san, but it's blended with chocolate and caramel, making it cold, sweet, and tasty."

"Ah, well. Please, do sign me up." He gives a thumbs up in approval, giving the go signal to Inko to punch in their order.

The two of them waited for a while. Occasionally talking about their day, career, and life. Until their attention shifted to the opening doors.

There steps in, Eri who was carrying two backpacks on each shoulder.

"Eri, how was school?" Inko greeted her, a questioning look on her face the moment she takes notice of the bags she's carrying. "And where's Izuku? Didn't he pick you up?"

"He did. He said he needed to go do something first." She reasoned, politely nodding at the two adults she assumes to be customers.

"Hm, alright then." Inko looks away, worried. "Leave your bags with daddy, alright?"

She only nods in response as she heads for the kitchen.

"That was Eri?" Aizawa suddenly asks, watching the white-haired girl disappear through the kitchen doors.

Inko looks at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he knows Eri until she remembers him seeing her ever since she was still a baby. That also includes Izuku who ended up meeting Aizawa after accidentally spilling coffee on his civilian clothing.

She doesn't know if it's mean but she's glad that he was the one who got spilled, not some hot-headed person who would have caused trouble.

She smiles at the memory. "She's all grown up now. Currently at preschool, while Izuku is about to move on up to middle school this year. We actually plan to enroll him in Aldera Junior High. Ah, but he's not here right now though."

"The boy still strolls around town by himself, huh?" He says to no one in particular.

Mic decided to lean up close to his friend, whispering. "Didn't know you were well acquainted with them," Although not too quietly, since he got a response from Inko instead.

"Oh, Aizawa-san has been a regular here for quite some time."

"So this is where you've been going to since the start of the year." Mic playfully nudges him.

"The place is good and the coffee is great. I go whenever I can." Aizawa scratches his neck, exhausted. "Although with the recent workload, I could barely get any time to take a break."

Present Mic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, villains are just spontaneously showing up anywhere and everywhere these days. Don't know how they get the time to do anything else."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a pro hero Aizawa-san." The two of them turns to Inko. "I know Present Mic because of his radio show but, I've never really seen you on the news or on the Internet."

"Ah, that's because Shouta here is afraid of the press. Doesn't like cameras anywhere near him." Present Mic chuckles to himself, earning an eye roll from his friend.

"I'm not fond of the attention." Says Aizawa. "So I just chose to be an underground hero. Less publicity, more efficiency."

"Heh, that's something I would hear from Eraserhead." Mic commented, earning a surprised look from Inko.

"Eraserhead? I think I've heard Izuku mention that name before." Inko places a finger on her chin, thinking. "Oh, now I remember. Izuku was asking about a person named Eraserhead way back." She looks at Aizawa with recognition. "And it's you. My what a coincidence."

"Hear that," Mic whispers to him. "Seems you've got yourself a fan."

Eventually, their conversation was cut off by Hisashi.

"Inko! here's their order." He calls out to her, glancing at them with a blank expression. He frowns the moment he spots tired eyes, eventually going back to his work, none too happy.

"Ah, this tastes great." Says Present Mic after taking a sip from his drink. "I wouldn't mind hanging around here more often, Shouta."

"Thought you didn't like coffee,"

"Eeh, I'd say I'm starting to get the appeal." He takes another sip, relishing the taste and relaxing atmosphere.

"Heh," Aizawa smiles as he too takes another sip from his cup, the bitterness helps.

All of a sudden, both of their phones start ringing, an emergency call from the police informing them about a villain rampage close to them.

"Of course. When bored out of our minds we get nothing," Aizawa sighs, hurriedly finishing his cup of coffee.

"But when we do get something, it's our job to make haste. No matter what. Now c'mon Shouta." With that, the two left through café doors.

~~0~~

Acceleration, is undoubtedly an amazing quirk. Being able to move at extreme speed, as if the world were to stop whilst he kept on moving, is a great tool for making an escape, or chasing a target. Although the cooldown timer for it did increase significantly as a repercussion of his own quirk. Now he has to wait for about four hours to be able to use it again.

He hopes he can improve the new quirk as time passes.

Clutching onto his cowl, he stealthily stalks his target, the one specific junkie. The intimidating aura from before was no longer there. He realizes that he was not intimidating at all. In fact, it seems to be nothing more than self-hatred, resentment, and awful life decisions piled up to form one living failure.

He would have just left the man be if it weren't for the fact that he saw Eri; and more importantly, the lotus tattoo on his arm was dangerously too familiar.

He doesn't know what he would do if Eri or the Midoriya's got hurt because of him.

He can't take any chances.

It's a decision he has no control over.

And yet.

_"I know that not all heroes live up to the expectation of most people, but that's mainly because people associate the word hero for greatness and absolute justice. The reality that a lot of people forget is the fact that heroes are just human like everybody else."_

_Tired eyes looks at him, taking a sip of what's left of the bitter drink._

_"I'm sure you've seen, or will see, some villainous heroes and heroic villains in your life. No matter the name or the title, we're just as good or bad as we can make ourselves out to be, and that includes everyone. Heroes, Villains, Vigilantes,`` he points at him, "even civilians like yourself." _

He feels reluctant. A growing feeling pulling him away from the inevitable.

As the stranger turns the corner of a dark alley, overseen by the night sky, he follows.

The walkway was narrow, broken pipes and forgotten trash littered the wet concrete. Staying hidden was starting to become a chore. He was starting to consider leaving until he finds another figure in the distance. It looked like a young teenage school girl wearing an eyepatch on her left eye. A suitcase in hand.

Izuku stays in the shadows.

"Ah, you're finally here. I knew you couldn't stay away." The school girl teased.

"Shut up bitch and just hand it over." The stranger responds threateningly.

"Ooh, impatient, aren't you? Unfortunately for you, the regular dosage isn't with me right now." She raises a finger, stopping him from whatever he was going to say. "However, I have a really special substitute right here." She opens the suitcase, revealing a number of big syringes filled with stranger fluid.

"This isn't what I've asked for." He glared at her.

"Yeah, but you're still taking them." She bows her head, removing the eyepatch, a lock of hair shadowing her features. "Whether you like it or not."

A colony of bees started to appear out of her eyes, assaulting the man with numerous stingers, injecting small dosage of morphine all over his body, causing him to go limp.

"Now you don't have to worry about any pain from this." She looms over him, injecting each and every syringe from the suitcase to his unmoving body. "Cause you'll be too busy wreaking havoc. To anyone and everyone."

The man couldn't say a word, only feeling intense emotions erupt from his body. The anger, the pain, and everything else bursts into the form of his uncontrollable transformation quirk.

The girl only chuckles at the sight of the monstrosity. "This is a great start. Now onto the data gathering."

Her bees fly back to her, one specifically coming out behind the green-haired boy.

"Why not start with our little spectator, yeah?" She glances at Izuku as she distance herself, jumping from one building to another.

Izuku was immediately on the move the moment the enraged monstrosity ran after him, barely dodging each subsequent attack. He started to consider escaping but then remembered how he exhausted his getaway quirk. Now only left with two: one of which he has barely any control over, while the other is pretty much as powerful as a cigarette lighter.

Another problem that comes to mind are the casualties.

The more he runs away, the closer he brings the chaos to innocent bystanders.

One after another, he chose to collapse each lamp post, telephone pole, or any pillar that can act as an obstacle, however fruitless.

With no other choice, he touches the ground beneath him, collapsing the pavement, leaving a giant hole in the middle of the empty road, deep enough to bury his predator.

He falls along with it.

But before his body could hit the depths, he hovered. Crimson feathers pulls on his shirt, pulling him out of his own demise.

"What the-" He was lifted down on the far side of the road, far away from the arriving police and heroes.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" A winged man stands tall. His feathers returning in place.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks um-" Izuku puts a hand on his messy hair, realizing his cowl, gone.

"Here you go kid, I believe you've dropped this." Another feather drops the clothing on his head.

"Uhm...thanks. I h-have to go now." He needed to leave, he can't afford to get identified by the heroes nor the police. Even though he knows it's too late.

"Hmm? I know the villain was scary but the heroes are here now. See?" he chuckles, pointing to the scene. The heroes were able to knockout the villain, who was now immobilized by a giant anti-quirk cuffs. Now being placed in a police van for transport.

Izuku just shakes his head. "No, I have to go now. Thanks for the help, hero." Before he could leave, his heart stops the moment a hand patted his back, a bit too harsh, keeping him in place.

There the winged hero looked at him with a blank stare for a brief moment, then grins. "The name's Hawks, and you be careful heading home, alright?"

Izuku nervously nods, not expecting the gesture. Then eventually leaves without turning back.

He knows he's caught. They'll end up finding him, and tracing him down.

They'll find out everything.

And before he knows it, his vision darkens.

The moment he disappears from view, Hawks inspected the suspicious insect that he removed from the boy's back. "Hey, Eraser. I think we found our lead."


	4. Trigger Rising 3

_"Hey, Eraser. I think we found our lead."_

_"What have you got for us, Hawks?" Eraserhead runs over to him, Tsukauchi in tow._

_"Take a look at this." He raised the insect for both of them to see. A bee with a see-through abdomen, almost half-empty of suspicious fluid. "It acts as some kind of flying syringe."_

_"So they could inject anyone with a drug that'll cause their quirks to go haywire." Eraserhead speculated, analyzing the evidence._

_"That's a possibility. We'll also have to investigate the drug that was given to that guy." Tsukauchi points to the massive knocked out villain. "We found traces of drug chemicals on his tongue. It could just be what's in here, but it's better to be sure."_

_"Is there anything else you found?" Eraserhead asked the winged hero._

_"Nope, I do hope that'll be enough to lead us to the Villain Factory." He yawned, scratching his back in a lazy manner, uncaring. "We could really use a break from all this madness."_

_"You're saying you didn't encounter anyone?"_

_Hawks looks at the two of them for a moment, silent, before answering, "If we're talking about the villain responsible for that little insect," He shrugs, nonchalant. "Not at all."_

_Eraserhead glances at Tsukauchi, earning a single nod from the other. A silent message indicating truth. However, he just stared at the other hero with suspicion, but didn't bother to say anything else._

"So you don't trust him?" Present Mic asked.

"No." Eraserhead answered.

The two pro heroes were sitting in the meeting room of the police station.

The two of them and the detective were recently discussing the situation with the impromptu villains and the Villain Factory, until Tsukauchi had to leave the room after being called by one of his coworkers, leaving the two of them by themselves.

"I can't say I don't find it odd either, but still. Why though?"

"I'm not so sure myself." Eraserhead sits back, contemplating.

"So it's just a gut feeling then?"

"Pretty much."

With that, their conversation ends until the detective came back into the room with a mood no better than theirs. "My apologies for wasting both of your time, but I need to postpone our meeting for now. We got a call from the Midoriya family and they informed us that one of their children is missing, which is frustrating to say the least since this has been the fourth missing children's case since the capture of the Scarred Man."

Present Mic's eyes widen, immediately nudging his partner. "Aren't they the ones from that favorite café of yours, Shouta?"

"Who's missing?" he asks, not bothering to answer the question thrown his way.

The detective searches through his clipboard until finding notes on the recent case. "His name is, Midoriya Izuku. The mother said he went missing after he didn't came back home the other night." He squints at the writing. "Which is the same night the incident with the rampaging villain happened."

"Could it be connected? What do you think, Shouta?" Mic asks, turning to his partner who already stood up from his seat.

"Maybe it is, but I have to go check out something first. Mic, Tsukauchi, I'll see the two of you later." With that, he left the room, leaving the two men, bewildered.

-0-

Eri was worried.

Ever since her brother didn't came back home the other night, she and her parents have done everything they could do to get as much help as possible. They've contacted the police, talked to the heroes that went to their café, even putting up posters around town. They've done as much as they could in response to the situation.

Now they're left with the waiting game, and as much as she didn't like it, they all still have responsibilities to fulfill. So here she is now, waiting outside of the school gates, not expecting her brother but instead for her mom to take her home.

"C'mon, Eri. Let's go home now," says Inko, the moment she arrives at the front gates. Once they left, she held on tight to her hand, subconsciously displaying her growing anxiety.

It was actually starting to get a bit painful, but Eri knows that she's just worried. She knows her mom won't be able to calm down until they can find her brother. So it's up to her to be strong, just like her brother. She remembers the moments when he wouldn't even hesitate to put himself in the middle of any threat that comes their way.

She's going to be strong, so she holds her mother's hand tighter in response.

"Oh, sorry dear. I didn't mean to hurt you." The grip loosened, but neither let go.

Eri mustered up as much confidence as she could, and looks at her in the eye. "Don't worry mom. I know Izuchan is going to be okay. He's strong remember?"

Inko looks at her, shocked, then smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye. "Ah you're right, how could I forget." She then glances away, whispering, "It's just that parents will always worry."

When they arrived at the café, they find Hisashi behind the register arguing with a familiar customer clad in black, excluding the scarf-like bandages around his neck.

"I told you already, I have no connections with them anymore." says Hisashi, frowning.

Aizawa was about to say something but didn't bother, once he noticed their arrival. "Alright then, apologies for the inconvenience." He turns, nodding to them in greeting.

He was about to leave, but Eri reached out and held onto his hero outfit, surprising her mom and the hero. "You'll find, Izu-chan, right?"

Aizawa subtly smiles at her through his capture weapon, "we'll find him," he says before leaving without another word.

"What was that about, dear?" Inko asked, confused.

"Oh, he just wanted to know if we had anything more to help with the search."

"What did you say?"

"I told him all that we know."

-0-

Within the shady part of the city, an antique ceiling fan creaks, trickling dust on the messy flooring. Deafening static of an old boxy television endlessly reverberating. The cracked screen providing the only source of lighting within the darkened living room, casting a dim light on three still figures sitting on a moldy sofa.

The sound of a phone ringing breaks the sinister atmosphere.

"Hey, boss." She answered with a gleeful tone.

"Have you manage to accomplish your task?"

"Of course, I've gathered quite a lot of combat data from the heroes, and I've even managed to test out our finished product on one of our last specimens. Wanna have a look see?" she raises her fingers, admiring the sparks coming out of her sharp blackened nails.

"I rather not. However, what I do want to see is for you to make a test run on our new potential candidates."

"Well you've got to be patient." She flicks her hair to the side, placing the discarded eyepatch back in place. "Cause you have no idea how problematic they are. One of them is rather...explosive and the other is still passed out-"

"Hachisuka," the caller's tone silenced the room, even the muffled buzzing from the two figures beside her stopped. "Make it happen. You've got your orders." With that, the call ended.

"Impatient as always." She sighs, heading for the basement, leaving the two hollow figures to fall over. The muffled buzzing within rotten flesh resumed.

Upon reaching the bottom of the basement, there lies an iron cage, harshly lit by the steady lamp hanging from the metal ceiling.

The moment sharp blackened nails touch iron bars, a brisk shock flashes throughout the room, one that didn't last too long as the victim inside was awakened, stupefied.

"Time to wake up now, wouldn't want you to waste the day away." She chuckles as the green-haired boy looked at her, panicked; more so when he tried to stand up but couldn't because of the quirk suppressing shackles clasped on his leg.

The moment her victim gave up trying to escape, he just flops down onto the floor, crossed legged, eyes closed. "What're you going to do?" He whispers, quietly.

"Oh, just what we usually do," She grins evilly. "Protocol."

He opened an eye, the look on his face darkens, seemingly glaring right through her being. "You mean force the trigger drug into me and turn me into one of your own?"

"Oho, you know more than you should, huh?" She taunts, circling around his confines. "Not surprising coming from one of beak face's lackeys."

He kept silent.

"Ah, excuse me. I forget you dogs don't acknowledge the truth about your petty master." She stops in front of him, arms crossed. The harsh light hitting her back, making her look like nothing more than a silhouette. "I'm talking about Chisaki, or Overhaul, whichever you lap dogs prefer. The same guy who tried to manipulate our variant of the Trigger drug. Yeah, that fucking hack."

"I don't know who that is." The boy spoke with a straight face.

"Don't bother playing dumb. You're that same brat that No. 6 was talking so highly about. He was supposed to bring you to us you know? So imagine our surprise to find out he got beat and arrested on the day of your escort." She scoffs at the memory, remembering all the times the speedster villain would talk so highly of the boy. "Oh , he's just a kid, but he's a reliable one," she says in a mocking voice. "Oh, he has so much potential, he'll help us achieve our goals. Oh, I'm going to help him escape from our rival villain group, and he'll surely join us. He owes me that much." She stops, turning back to the boy, glaring at his fragile form. His face is covered by the same cowl he wore during her partner's arrest. "I still don't get what he saw in you though. I guess all villains just have a knack for lying."

A loud groaning sound could be heard from across the room.

"Anyways, now that you're here—thanks to one of our own—You wouldn't mind donating your quirk for our cause would you?" She walks towards the noise. Switching on the light for the entire room, revealing what looks like a worn down laboratory filled with old machinery. "Of course you don't. You don't have any choice."

Despite what was revealed to him, the green-haired boy stared at an opposing cell. One that is also occupied by another victim. A spiky blonde-haired victim.

"But don't worry. You're not going to experience it alone. Oh, no. We also have another kid who graciously showed off his amazing quirk."


End file.
